1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a remote controller, and more particularly, to a remote controller in which a tilt switch is applied to the remote controller connected to a display device for displaying content and which may control at least one of functions of controlling a corresponding channel of the display device and an increase and a decrease in a volume thereof using a multi-directional tilt switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panel key of a display device or a remote controller is mainly used as an interface method between the display device and a user. A function of the display device is complicated and diversified along with a technological advancement and thus may execute content such as a video downloaded from an outside or may allow Internet browsing.
It is not easy for a user to remotely control an operation of the display device providing complex and various functions using a remote controller having a small size and a limited number of buttons.
A method of using a remote controller having a small number of buttons like a remote controller having a large number of buttons is required.